


Fuck You

by witchywillow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noora playing hard to get, William is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchywillow/pseuds/witchywillow
Summary: William will win over Noora's heart... eventually.





	Fuck You

Ever since Noora had spent that fateful night at William's house, she still had no intention of getting to know that asshole. She had focused her time on making sure Vilde was doing okay after the whole William being a dick then being nice to her fiasco, which unfortunately resulted in Vilde falling in love with William once again. Vilde's constant talk of William annoyed her to the core but she cared for her friend very deeply and would put up with just about anything to keep her happy and upbeat. 

Noora was just about to get out her and Vilde's lunch from her bag when William, Chris, and the rest of the Penetrator boys were walking past their table.

"Noora, so nice to see you.", he said genuinely with a big smile on his face stopping right in front of her. _Ugh._ _He makes me wanna vomit._

"Fuck you."

William chuckled at that. "You look beautiful as always."  _WHY AM I BLUSHING? IT'S WILLIAM._

"Yeah yeah, so was there an actual point to interrupting my good day with your well you-ness?" Noora raised an eyebrow, staring him dead on. 

Vilde tried to make eye contact with William, smiling just at his presence not noticing his intent focus on Noora. Eva even looked semi-surprised at Noora's retort but knowing her friend and her opinion on William well enough it wasn't far fetched for something Noora would say. 

"Just wanted to see you, that's all."

Noora turned, gathering her stuff and taking Eva's arm she smirked and said, "You see me around school plenty, but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your staring to a minimum. It's getting quite annoying. Now goodbye Wilhelm." She purposely brushed past his shoulder, walking away from the group with Eva.

"I'll win you over Noora Amalie Sætre! Also, you look beautiful today!"

"You already said that!" She scoffed, forcing herself not to look back. She could feel the blush creeping back onto her cheeks.  _He's such a dork._  

Eva nudged her, "I see that secret smile! You like him!"

"Are you kidding? He's the most selfish, unsympathetic person I've ever met. There's no way in hell I would ever like him."

Ok, _maybe I do like him._


End file.
